Making Her Choice
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: Jane and Maura had fallen into a pattern of sorts lately. Whenever Maura would argue with her boyfriend, Ian, or he would do something to hurt her, she would run to Jane for comfort. But Jane grows tired of feeling the way she does and tells Maura she needs to make a choice. Ian or Jane. Who will Maura pick and why does she keep going back to Ian? I DON'T OWN RIZZOLI & ISLES.
1. You Need To Make A Choice

**The idea for this story came from WeeklyWriter. I hope you guys like this x**

* * *

With a smile on her face Jane walked into her apartment carrying a bag of chinese takeout. She had finished her paperwork early and decided to head home and surprise Maura with dinner. The thought of Maura caused a smile to appear on Jane's face. Maura was the brunette's best friend and secret love. The honey blonde had been staying with Jane for the past four days, the longest time yet, after her and her boyfriend Ian had another row.

This was the norm for the detective. Maura would ring her crying because Ian had hurt her yet again and Jane would comfort the medical examiner, ending in them sleeping together and causing Jane's feelings for her best friend to grow. "Maur!?" The brunette called out to the seemingly empty apartment. Hearing someone in her bedroom the brunette slowly walked to the room, her brow wrinkling at the sight before her. The honey blonde was folding her clothes and placing them into the overnight bag she had come with. "What's going on?" The brunette asked, her gut twisting as she knew what the response would be.

Turning Maura turned to face her best friend, a small smile on her face. "Hi Jane. I'm packing. Ian rung me earlier and we've decided to try and work through things." She told the detective. The honey blonde loved her best friend more then she knew she should and she hated the way Jane's face fell at her words. Without a word Jane turned and headed into her kitchen, yanking her fridge door open and pulling out a beer. The brunette was aware that Maura had followed her as she heard the medical examiner place her bag on the hardwood floor. "Jane? Are you okay?" The honey blonde asked.

Sighing Jane slammed the fridge door shut and turned to look at Maura. A part of the brunette knew this would happen, it always did, but a part of her was also hoping the honey blonde would stay and they could be happy together. "Nothing." The brunette stated as she opened her beer and took a long drink.

"Something is clearly bothering you. What is it?" Maura asked her best friend. "Talk to me Jane." The honey blonde said to her best friend.

Hearing the pleading tone in Maura's voice Jane couldn't help but groan. She loved the honey blonde but she was also hurt by her leaving the way she was. Jane knew that if she hadn't come home early then it was likely the medical examiner would have left without saying goodbye. "You want me to talk, fine." Jane stated. The brunette knew this was going to hurt both herself and Maura but she needed to say it. She can't keep having her emotions played with like this anymore. "I can't do this with you anymore, Maur. If you want to stay with him, that's fine. I can't keep doing this. Every time he hurts you, you call me and we end up sleeping together. Then you leave and we don't talk for a week." She explained to the honey blonde.

Jane couldn't look at Maura for fear she wouldn't be able to get her words out. She knew she needed to say this even though she loved that the honey blonde wanted to be with her. "Next thing I know, you're back together with him. I love you but this is hurting me and if you loved me the way you say you do then you would choose. You don't have to choose me but you do have to choose. Because this for me is torture." Jane said, before she placed her beer on the counter and walked out of her apartment. She couldn't bare to see the look on Maura's face and she couldn't watched Maura leave her apartment. It was too much for her. She needed space and time to think so she got in her car and simply drove.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys like this. I tried to stay true to the characters but they may seem a little ooc and I apologize for that. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	2. Maura's Decision

Maura stood there staring at the door Jane had stormed out of. She knew Jane was right, she was playing with the brunette's feelings. She hated herself for making Jane feel the way she did. The honey blonde truly loved Jane but there were a lot of things that the detective simply didn't know about the situation. She had every intention of staying with Jane this time but while at work Ian had rung her. He had reminded her of what would happen if she were to try and leave him and she knew she had to go back. She couldn't bare the thought of him following through on his threat.

The honey blonde didn't know how long she had been stood there lost in her thoughts. It was only the sound of her phone that snapped her out of the trance she had been in. As she unlocked her phone to read the text message Maura couldn't help but cringe at the time. Ian had told her to be back by now.

 **From Ian: I'm giving another 20 minutes to get back here before I follow through with what I said.**

After letting out a deep breath she slipped her phone back into her handbag and after picking up her suitcase she walked out of Jane's condo, making sure the door was locked behind her. With a heavy heart she walked down the stairs and out to her car. Putting her bag in the back seat she climbed into the drivers seat and pulled away from the apartment block.

Ten minutes later Maura found herself pulling up outside her house. She really didn't want to walk in there as she knew what was going to happen but she didn't have a choice. It was either she went in there or other people could possibly suffer. The honey blonde decided it would be easier to leave her suitcase in the back of the car and slowly walked up to her front door. As she walked through the door Maura immediately felt a hand come into contact with her face, causing her to stumble backwards and subsequently close the door as well.

Maura didn't know how long it continued for but when Ian finally walked away from her, all she could feel was pain. The medical examiner slowly and painfully managed to shuffle into a sitting position, with her back resting against the front door and tears in her eyes. She knew she would have to ring into work ill since she could barely move but as she reached out her hand she realized she had left her phone in her handbag, which was still in the car. She couldn't stop the groan that escaped her mouth as she attempted to stand up. She wanted nothing more then to be back with Jane but she had a strong feeling that wasn't going to be an option any more, Maura didn't even think she would have Jane as a friend any more.

 **Meanwhile…**

After a while of driving around Jane decided she would head home and see what Maura's decision had been, even though she was pretty sure she knew what Maura would have decided. She ended up driving past Maura's house and wasn't surprised to see the honey blonde's car in the drive way of her house.

What did surprise the brunette detective was that she instinctively stopped her car outside of the house. She had an uneasy feeling about something but she could place her finger on what it was. A part of her wanted to go in the house and see Maura, but part of her just wanted to head home. Eventually the detective shook her head and restarted the car before heading home. Jane just put it down to the fact that she didn't want Maura to leave. She assumed the part of her wanting to go in the house and check on Maura was because she had wanted Maura to stay at her condo. After a few seconds she drove home to get some sleep before having to head into work early tomorrow to find a lead in this case.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you like this chapter guys. Please review and let me know what you guys think x**


	3. The Next Morning

**The rating of this story may change to M as it mentions/features domestic violence/abuse.**

* * *

The next day Jane headed into work with a heavy heart. She wasn't looking forward to seeing Maura after what had happened last night but the medical examiner was still her best friend. Besides, having Maura in her life as a friend was better then not having Maura in her life at all. She worked hard until 10am at her desk but they hadn't found any knew leads on their case, something that was starting to really annoy the detective.

After heading out for coffee she headed down to the morgue to see her friend. She knew from experience that the first time she saw Maura after the honey blonde took Ian back was the worst. So she figured she should just get it over with. But as she entered the morgue she was surprised and concerned to find Suzie there alone. "Detective Rizzoli, what can I help you with?" The lab tech asked as she turned and spotted the homicide detective.

"Where's Maura?" She questioned. It wasn't like Maura to not come to work and it was even rarer for her not to ring Jane and explain what was going on.

Suzie sighed before turning to look at the detective fully. "Dr Isles rang in sick today. She thinks she has the flu or food poisoning and won't be at work until next week at the earliest." The lab tech explained.

Jane didn't bother to respond she simply placed the two coffee's she was holding on a nearby desk and pulled out her phone. As she dialled the familiar number she turned and left the morgue, heading back to her desk. She grew worried when Maura didn't answer. The honey blonde always answered her phone calls even those times when they were arguing.

As the hours drifted by Jane's worry only increased. She had called and text her honey blonde friend all morning and as she headed down to the cafe for some lunch she was disheartened to find that Maura still hadn't text her back. Jane was tempted to go and check on the medical examiner but she couldn't leave the precinct until they made a break in the case. Walking into the cafe however another idea occurred to the brunette detective. "Hey Ma." Jane greeted her mother as she walked over to the counter.

"Hi Janey." Angela greeted her eldest child with a smile. She placed a sandwich and brownie on the counter for her only daughter. "There's fresh coffee in the machine." The elder woman stated.

"Thanks Ma." The detective responded as she took the sandwich and brownie off of the counter. "Have you had your lunch break yet ma?" Seeing her mother shake her head she smiled at her mother. "Think you could do me a favour?" Jane asked.

Turning back to her daughter Angela couldn't help but be curious. Jane never asked for her help so whatever this was must be important to her daughter. "Of course. What so you need me to do?" Angela asked.

"Can you pop over and check on Maura?" The raven haired detective asked. "She rang in sick today and she hasn't answered any of my calls or texts all morning. I'm worried about her. It's not like Maura to do this. I'd go myself but we have to find a lead in this case." Jane explained. Seeing her mother nod Jane let out a relieved breath. "Thanks Ma." Jane said before heading over to the coffee machine to get a drink.

"I'll go in five minutes." Angela called across the cafe to her daughter before turning to serve another customer.

Lunch time found Maura laid on her couch, not wanting nor able to move. Every time she even tried to sit up her body was flooded with pain. She hadn't moved from the couch all morning, she had even been ignoring her texts and phone calls as when she tried to reach for her phone it caused her too much pain. She had disguised the pain in her voice that morning to ring work and tell them she wouldn't be in for the rest of the week as she was ill. But apparently she wasn't convincing enough for Ian and she received another beating before he left for work.

She knew most of the calls and text would have been from Jane but she simply couldn't move without it hurting, and right now she would take the emotional pain of having to ignore Jane over the physical pain she received every time she tried to move. The honey blonde couldn't help but sigh as she continued to lay on the couch. She hated not being able to do anything but there was nothing she could do about it today, she would simply have to cope with it.

Still she was getting more and more annoyed by the second. She couldn't even sit up to read, everything hurt too much. She didn't even know how long she had been laid there. But when she heard a key in the lock of her back door she stiffened slightly. She just hoped that Ian would be in a good mood, Maura didn't think she could take another beating.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry for not updating for a while guys. I hope you like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


End file.
